


i wanna keep you

by Saldemar



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, a nice moment between them, cute couple, happy couple, jus, soft morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saldemar/pseuds/Saldemar
Summary: eraveia feels cuddly.and i wanted to write ONE HAPPY THINg for once in my life





	i wanna keep you

An ungodly desire ate at her very being. 

“Savan,” she said softly. “Are you leaving late today?” 

He cracked an eye open, and adjusted his chin on the pillow. His hair flopped out in every which way, and she could see faint stubble along his jaw. 

“Might,” he murmured. “Why do you ask?”

“Mmm I wanna keep you,” she said, closing the space between them. “I’m feelin...cuddly.”

“Cuddly?” He asked, his voice filled with mirth. “I love cuddly. Why aren’t you cuddling me now.”

Eraveia beamed, and toed off her slippers, eagerly climbing into bed with him. Savan rolled onto his back, and stretched his arms wide, cracking his back with a yawn. Eraveia couldn’t help admiring how soft he looked in that moment. So relaxed and content. 

“Mmm I wish I could just...preserve you in all your coziness,” she teased, tying her hair back. “You’re positively gorgeous right now.”

Savan let out a breath of a laugh, and blushed. 

“Last I checked the word gorgeous was reserved for...other kinds of folks,” he said. Eraveia gave a pout, and knitted her brows together as she slung a leg over his pelvis, and straddled him.

“Bullshit,” Eraveia said, leaning forward to give him a kiss. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Stttttttop,” he said, laughing dejectedly. She gave him a peck on the cheek, and he shook beneath her. 

“You’re like, perfection,” she giggled, making a frame with her fingers. She grinned, adjusting and cropping until she got a perfect little picture of Savan in the morning light, grinning, cheeks rosy. He reached out, and took her hands in his, wrestling them out of the arrangement. 

“You weren’t feeling cuddly, just...lovesick.”

“Hey I’m love happy,” she shot, booping his nose. “Very love happy.”

“I was expecting cuddles, not my heart exploding,” he said, giving her hands a gentle squeeze. “I feel all energized and happy now. How am I supposed to stay where I am now?”

“I’ll keep you here,” she said. “If anyone comes a knockin I’ll just be like, no he’s not available.”

“Well what if I move?”

“I’m stronger than you think,” she said, raising her chin. “I could take you.”

“What, you’ll just wrestle me down and keep me there?”

“I was feeling cuddly, but if you wanna wrestle in bed, I’m up for it-”

“Eraveia!” He gave her a gentle smack on the side. “I didn’t mean that and you know it.”

She gave a brilliant smile, and winked. 

“Don’t wink at me,” he laughed. “Don’t do that.”

“I know it turns you on, don’t pretend it doesn’t.”

“Eraveia.”

She slung her arms around his neck, and leaned in close. 

“Yesssss?”

“You’re driving me insane,” he sighed into her shoulder. “I don’t know what to do.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m so tired but so elated and kinda horny,” he confessed, dropping his head back. “I’m everywhere.”

She leaned down and kissed up and down his jaw, letting out an occasional hum of satisfaction. 

He relished every moment. 

Her lips were soft, and her skin was soft, and her hair was soft, and she smelled like roses. 

He was absolutely, completely, totally in love.


End file.
